The Minus world
by Purplejolt
Summary: Mario and his friends fall into a portal, that leads them into to different world. will Mario and his friends find a way back to there world, or will they be trapped in the Minus world forever?
1. Chapter 1

The Minus world

written by Jetpack34

I just want to let readers know that I do not know own the Mario characters. but anyways on with the story.

Chapter 1 Enter the minus world

Outside Peach's Castle. Peach, Daisy, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, and DK were having a BBQ.

Peach: how's the Burgers going Mario?

Mario: there looking good. (Mario who is at the grill cooking)

at the table, the others were waiting for the food.

Daisy: So Luigi, why Yoshi can't make it to the BBQ today?

Luigi: he is sick.

DK: thats too bad. (just to let readers know I'm making DK talk in the story, but back to the story)

Wario: so what if the green dino could not make it.

Waluigi: and he eats way too much sometimes.

Peach: Wario, why do you got to be careless sometimes!

Toad: hey Mario hurry up with the burgers!

Waluigi: were getting hungry over here!

Mario: chill out!, there almost done.

soon afterwards Mario took the burgers off the grill and put them on a plate. Mario was walking towards the table where everybody was at. until a fireball which almost hit Mario, which Mario dodged.

Bowser: dang it Mario!, why do you got dodge my fireballs?!

Mario: not you again Bowser?!

Peach: why can't you just a take hike and buzz off!

Luigi: just go back to your castle spike shell!!

Bowser: I'm not going anywhere without the princess?

Luigi: your not kidnapping Daisy!

Bowser: I don't want her, I want Peach.

Daisy: are you saying I'm not cute?! (Daisy who was now mad!)

Bowser: no, I'm just saying I rather kidnap Peach, then you.

Daisy who was now angry, walk towards Bowser.

Daisy: well you know what spike head, you are a mean monster!

Bowser: thats it! prepare to be fried!

DK and Luigi ran over to where Daisy and Bowser were at.

DK punched Bowser which caused him to fall on the ground. Luigi went over to Daisy to calm her down.

Luigi: you okay Daisy?

Daisy: I'm okay now.

at the table with Mario and the others.

Wario: I thought Daisy and Bowser were going to fight?

Waluigi: I know, Daisy is the one person you do not want to tick off.

Peach: you said it.

Mario: well its a good thing DK was there, otherwise Daisy would of been fried.

Toad: I'm glad there okay.

Mario, Peach, Toad, Wario, Waluigi were walking towards the group, until the ground started shaking.

Peach: whats going on?

Mario: don't know but it does not look good!

Wario: the ground is SHAKING!!

Waluigi: its a earthquake!!

Toad: run!!

Peach: that can't be, there hasn't been an earthquake here for over a thousand years!!

Bowser: whats with the skaking?!

Luigi: lets get out of here!

Daisy: I agree lets get out of here!

DK: well lets go!

before anyone could run, the ground opened up a portal, everyone fell in the portal.

with Mario, Daisy, and Waluigi. they just woke up.

Mario: where are we?

Waluigi: I don't know, but where is everybody else?

Daisy: good question?

Mario: well we should look around.

Waluigi and Daisy: okay.

Mario, Daisy, and Waluigi were walking until they saw a castle that looked like Peach's castle.

Mario: isn't that Peach's castle?

Daisy: it looks like it.

Mario and Daisy were about walk towards the castle, but Waluigi stoped them.

Waluigi: hold up, something does not look right about the castle, and the sky.

Mario and Daisy looked at the sky and saw dark clouds with lightining over the castle. then they looked at the castle, it did look like Peach's castle, but the castle was Black and pink instead of red and white.

Mario: your right Waluigi.

Daisy: this castle looks creepy and scary.

Waluigi: what world did we end up in?

with Luigi, Wario, and Peach, they just woke up.

Luigi: where are we?

Peach looked around to see where they were at until they spotted a castle that looked like Bowser's, but the castle looked nice and not scary, and the sky was blue, instead of a dark sky.

Peach: say guys, when did Bowser's castle looked so nice and not scary?

Wario: what world did we end up in?

Luigi: good question Wario?

Peach: I wonder where every one else is at?

with Bowser, Toad, and DK

Bowser, Toad, and DK just woke up after falling into the portal.

Toad: hey guys were at the Mario bros.

Bowser: how did we end up here?

DK looked at the the house, there was a sign on the house that did Mario bros home. but the house looked real scary just by looking at it. the house was red and black.

DK: wait a sec guys, something does not look right about the house.

Bowser: this does not look the Mario bros I'm use to seeing.

Toad: what world did we end up in?

end of chapter 1. what world did Mario and his friends end up in? find out in chapter 2. don't forget to send a review.


	2. Chapter 2

The minus world

written by Jetpack34

Chapter 2 Allies and Villains

With Mario, Daisy, and Waluigi. The group was deciding weather or not they should go to the castle.

Mario: I don't like the looks of this castle.

Waluigi: well this is the only castle I see in this area.

Daisy: well we should go knock on the front door.

Mario: we should, besides there is nothing else out here besides trees and grass.

Waluigi: I don't know this castle is creepy.

Daisy: we are lost and we don't know where were at?

Mario: well I'm going to the castle.

Daisy: I'm coming too.

Waluigi: okay I will go with you guys, but I have a bad feeling about this.

Mario, Daisy, and Waluigi walked towards the front door of the castle. when the group got at the front door. Mario knocked on the door, after 3 knocks, the door opened which showed a blonde hair woman who looked a lot like Peach, the only thing different about her was the dress she wearing. her dress was black and had a little bit of pink on it. Mario looked at the woman closer and was shocked to see who it was.

Mario: Peach?!

Dark Peach: oh hi Mario.

Daisy: Peach what happened to you, and what is with the black and pink dress.

Dark Peach: excuse me?!

Waluigi: what is the matter with you, do you not remember who we are?

Dark Peach: Mario and Daisy why are you with famous hero Waluigi!?, I thought you two were on my side!?

Mario, Daisy, and Waluigi were all confused?

Daisy: Peach do you not remember we all fell into a portal,and ended up in this strange world.

Dark Peach: I never fell into a portal.

Mario: Waluigi, Daisy, I think this Peach is not one were use to seeing.

Daisy: your right Mario. I think this Peach is evil.

Waluigi: and she is not nice, and she's ugly.

Dark Peach: how dare you call me ugly, guards cease these 3 to the dungeon!!

Mario, Daisy, Waluigi: what?!?

2 mins later 15 dark toads came running towards Mario, Daisy, and Waluigi and wrapped them up in chains witch made it hard for Mario, Daisy, Waluigi to move. the dark toads were now carrying them, taking them to the dungeon.

Waluigi: I knew this was a bad idea.

Daisy: I hate this evil Peach!

Mario: you will not get away with this!!

Dark Peach: I just got away with this!, ahaha!!

with Luigi, Peach, and Wario. they were now at the front door which looked like Bowser's door.

Wario: you guys ready?

Luigi: are you kidding, when Bowser opens that door, he will fry us.

Peach: and will probably kidnap me again.

Wario: well here goes nothing.

Wario knocked on the door, after the 2nd knock. the door opened and showed Bowser. but this Bowser was different. this Bowser had green hair, his shell was red instead of green. and the shell had no spikes.

Light Bowser: ahh, Master Wario what brings you here?

Wario: master?

Light Bowser: do you not remember me Wario?

Luigi: hold on. Bowser we fell into a to portal that leads to this world. and where we come from your evil.

Light Bowser: evil?, I'm a hero, along with the super Wario bros.

Peach: so if your not evil in this world, who is?

Light Bowser: well in this world, the only people I know that are evil is, the dark Mario bros, but the two people that is truely evil is the dark Princess's of the Mushroom kingdom.

Luigi: what is there names?

Light Bowser: there names are Peach and Daisy, but most people call them dark Peach and dark Daisy.

Peach: wait, there is a evil version of me and Daisy.

Light Bowser: yes, but you 3, please come in.

Wario: thank you.

Luigi: thank you for not frying us.

Light Bowser: don't worry, the only people I fry are bad guys.

Peach: well at least we can trust someone here.

end of chapter 2. talk about a suprise. Mario, Daisy, and Waluigi meet the evil Peach, and get captured. and Luigi, Peach, and Wario meet a nice version of Bowser. I will show DK, Toad, and Bowser in chapter 3, along with the dark Mario bros, and the evil Daisy, and the great super Wario bros. don't forget to send a review.


	3. Chapter 3

JetPack34 here. sorry if I had not put a chapter in the past few days. for readers that like my other story mistakes will happen, I will be putting up the final chapter of it, so if you got any ideas, just write to me. anyways on with the story.

Chapter 3 what's next?

with Bowser, DK, and Toad. they were deciding weather or not they go to the Dark Mario bros house.

Toad: I don't like the looks of this place.

DK: me too, but where else is there to go?

Bowser: well we should all go now.

Toad: who put you charge of the group?!

DK: and if we refuse to go with you?

Bowser: then I will the burn the 2 of you.

DK: okay, I will go.

Toad: same here.

Bowser, Toad, and DK were walking towards the house until, the front door of the house opened. two guys came out and they were dark Mario, and dark Luigi. dark Luigi looked just like Mr.L, but the only thing about him was, he did not have a black bandanna around or over his eyes, and his mustache was pointy, and he wore black and green. for dark Mario he wore a black and red outfit, almost the same as dark Luigi, he didn't have a black bandanna around or over his eyes. and dark Mario's mustache looked just like a lighting bolt.

dark Mario: hold it right there you intruders!!

dark Luigi: why did you trespass on our property!?

Bowser: we fell into portal that led us to your world.

DK: the next thing we knew, we woke up on your front yard.

dark Mario and dark Luigi both looked at each other, then turned there faces towards Toad, DK, and Bowser.

dark Mario: I don't believe you!

dark Luigi: tell us why you really came here!?

Toad: we already told you!!

DK: what is with these guys?!

Bowser: I don't know, but it does not look good!

dark Mario: thats it!, if you won't tell me. then I guess will have to fight you 3.

dark Luigi: you 3 are going down!!

Bowser: will see who goes down first you clowns!

DK: you picked the wrong 3 people to mess with!

Toad: get them!!

DK and Toad went charging towards dark Luigi. Toad tried to throw a punch at dark Luigi, but missed. dark Luigi jumped up in the air and came back down and put a body slam on Toad, which put Toad out of the fight.

Toad: dang it, I failed!

dark Luigi: your weak!!

DK came charging at dark Luigi, DK punched dark Luigi really hard which sent dark Luigi on the ground, but dark Luigi got right back up, which suprised DK.

DK: how can that be, you should of been down?

dark Luigi: I will admit, that was a good move, but that attack is not strong enough against me!

dark Luigi then came up to DK and punched him twice in the face, which made DK fall to the ground. Bowser on the other hand was having a hard time with dark Mario. Bowser kept trying to get dark Mario on fire, but Bowser kept missing.

dark Mario: come on spike head, try and hit me.

Bowser: I will get you this time.

Bowser tried to punch dark Mario, but Bowser missed.

dark Mario: now its my turn!

dark Mario punched Bowser in the face 3 times, which caused him to fall on the ground. dark Luigi walk over towards his brother.

dark Mario: lets finish this.

dark Luigi: okay.

just then a yellow van was driving towards dark Mario and dark Luigi, but the van stopped right in front of the dark Mario bros. two guys came out of the van, and it was the super Wario bros, which suprised the dark Mario bros.

dark Mario: super Wario?!

dark Luigi: super Waluigi?!

Light Wario: we have come here to stop you!

Light Waluigi: so give up!

dark Mario bros: never!!

super Wario bros: okay we warned you!!

super Wario ran towards dark Mario and did a K.O on him. super Waluigi ran towards dark Luigi and punched him in the jaw, which caused dark Luigi to get knocked out.

Light Wario: good job bro.

Light Waluigi: thanks.

the super wario bros then spotted Toad, DK, and Bowser who were on the ground. light Wario and light Waluigi went towards the group and put the 3 back on there feet.

Toad: thanks for the help.

DK: you guys really saved are skins back there.

Light Wario: we like helping people out.

Bowser: who are you guys?

Light Wario: we are!

Light Waluigi: the super Wario bros.

Light Wario who looked just liked Wario was a hero, the only thing different about him was the outfit, instead of yellow and purple. Light Wario wore a yellow and white outfit. Light Waluigi also had the same outfit, but instead he wore a purple and white outfit.

Light Wario: we need to get you 3 out of here.

Toad: where were going?

Light Waluigi: were heading back to are place, you should be safe there with us.

DK: fine by me.

Bowser: okay.

Bowser, Toad, DK, and super Wario bros got in the van and took off.

somewhere in Dark Peach's castle, Mario, Daisy, and Waluigi were in a cell room that had bars on them and had 3 bunk beds and a bathroom that had only had a toliet and sink.

Mario: I hate this cell room.

Daisy: how are we going to get out of here?

Waluigi: we can't, were stuck in here.

Mario: looks like were going to be in here for a long time.

just then dark Peach came towards where the group was, but dark Peach was not alone, she had 2 other people right next to her. Daisy was shocked to see who was the other 2.

Daisy: what?!, there is a evil version of me.

dark Daisy: that's right I look just like you, but I'm more evil then you. I hope you enjoy your new home.

dark Daisy looked just like Daisy, the only thing different about her was, the dress she was wearing, dark Daisy's dress was black and had some orange. the other person standing next to dark Peach was a gorilla named KD. KD's name was short for Kurly Dong. KD looked a lot like DK, but the only thing different about him was, the color and the tie. KD was a grey gorilla instead of brown, and his tie was yellow instead of red. he also had KD on his tie that was in red.

Mario: let us out of here!

dark Peach: I don't think so.

Daisy: why not?

dark Daisy: because you 3 insulted us, and you will be here for a long time.

Waluigi: when my brother finds you 3. you are going down!

KD: will see about that!

dark Peach: well I would stay here and chat, but I have stuff to do.

dark Daisy: so you 3 enjoy your cell room, KD watch these 3, and don't screw up!

KD: yes your evilness.

dark Peach and dark Daisy soon left. KD's job was to keep a eye on Mario, Daisy, and Waluigi.

end of chapter 3. chapter 4 coming soon, don't forget to send a review. and Peach, Luigi, Wario and others will be in chapter 4.


End file.
